gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Gyaos
The Gyaos are a species of pteranodon-like daikaiju and are the arch-nemesis of the heroic turtle daikaiju, Gamera, in the film series of the same name. Always hungry and casually destructive and murderous, it is said that their battle with The Joker to Gamera's Batman... Gamera is a recurring and even an eternal one. They are arguably more powerful than the rival Godzilla ''franchise's Rodan, for having ranged and melee weapons, but on average, Rodan seems to be tougher overall. While their exact origin varies a bit, they are always an ancient menace, usually the bane of an ancient, lost super-civilization who are always put down in turn by their enemy, Gamera, but only after great suffering and death. ''Gamera Vs. Gyaos (1967) was the third film in the Showa series, and the first appearance of the Gyaos. Awakening due to construction in once-heavily-forested areas, a single Gyaos begins to destroy airplanes and flight and devour Humans for their blood until Gamera shows up to oppose and battle it. A series of mixed-results battles occur, with Gamera wounded at first, and then Gyaos who endures the temporary loss of a talon rather than be destroyed by its bane, sunlight. The city of Nagoya is attacked, and the JSDF air force is annihilated as Gyaos moves about freely. Several plans by Human scientists fail, but Gamera is able to weaken Gyaos by keeping it in sunlight, after which he tosses it into an erupting volcano. Even in this early appearance, it is implied that this Gyaos was not the only one of its kind. Gamera vs. Guiron (1969) had a silvery Gyaos appear, called a Space Gyaos, on another planet. The main enemy creature of this film, a blade-headed daikaiju called Guiron, fought and literally butchered it. Briefly, a whole herd of the creatures is seen, and it is implied that, once the enemy aliens are brought low, this alien planet may fall entirely to the Space Gyaos. As a collectible, figures of Space Gyaos are very popular. Both the 1967 and 1969 films met with the acerbic wit of the MST3K crew in memorable episodes. Gamera : Super Monster (1980) Considered the low point of the Gamera series, and perhaps of mainstream daikaiju eiga in general, this film used stock footage of Gamera and his enemies to make it seem like aliens were controlling their rampages. Gyaos was among them, with old footage tinted to somehow appear new. Gamera : Guardian Of The Universe (1995) is the first of the Heisei era of Gamera films, featuring greatly upgraded special effects and attention to plot and acting. The conflict between Gamera and the awakened Gyaos is codified, and given a true history. An ancient civilization of vast power and knowledge developed Gyaos as a bio-weapon, but found itself hunted and destroyed by it instead. Gamera was developed to combat this threat, and both went into untold years of hibernation as one waited for the other to arise. When an entire island is found depopulated, with gigantic bird droppings all that remain, the herd of creatures, still immature, is first sighted and combatted. The military, which considers the emergent Gamera also to be a threat, attacks both sides until the greater threat of Gyaos becomes apparent. Gamera's efforts to whittle down the herd only lead to the emergence of an Alpha Gyaos, which is his final opponent, though this time it is made clear that other nests of Gyaos are out there somewhere. The Gyaos are redesigned in head and wing design, becoming more angular and flexible looking, and with Gamera 3 : Awakening Of Irys ''(1999) was the conclusion of the Heisei series, and featured swarms of Gyaos, some of which evolved into stronger forms, and then an ultimate form, called Irys, empowered by a bitter young woman who wrongly blames Gamera for her troubles. As Gamera's efforts to stop the Gyaos result in immense collateral damage, the JSDF fights him as well, which in the end aids only Irys. While Gamera triumphs over Irys in the end, the film ends on a grim note. A swarm of Gyaos many thousands strong is descending on Japan, and only a wounded Gamera stands in their way. Just as ''Super Monster was a low point for both the Gamera films and daikaiju eiga in general, this finale to the 90's series is regarded as both the best Gamera film and quality-wise, in the league of 1954's [http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Godzilla Gojira].'' ''Gamera The Brave (2006) is a retro-mix of the two eras, returning to the fully heroic, child-loving Gamera of old, but keeping some of the more complex themes seen in the 1990's. The Gyaos are only seen in the beginning, but their effect on the plot is considerable. The opening of the film is set in 1973, two years after Gamera Vs. Zigra, the last non-stock-footage film in the Showa series. As a young boy watches along with the people of his seaside town, the original Gamera engages in a fatal final battle with a swarm of Gyaos, ending with the enemies dying, but also resulting in the downing and explosion of the wounded Gamera (which may have been lifted from 1980's otherwise despised Gamera Super Monster). Thirty-three years later, the boy, now a grown widower with a pre-teen son, runs an eatery and later learns that his son has adopted a baby turtle he names Toto - who may just be the son of the original Gamera. At the end, with Gamera returned, it can be speculated his eternal nemeses were not far behind. Gyaos is also a recurring enemy in the PS1 video game Gamera 2000, which featured more than one Gyaos battle. The final boss of the game was a two-headed variant of the Gyaos, like a poor kaiju's King Ghidorah. Fanon Info *A few of Gyaos species live on Goji Island. Category:Kaiju Category:Gamera Category:Monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Classic Monsters Category:Comic monsters Category:Video game monsters